After Fiddler
by FiddlerFreak
Summary: I wrote this my freshman year. It's horrible, and unedited but highly amusing to read. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

After Fiddler; Part 1

Tevye and what was left of his family stood on the dock. Hundreds of other immigrants and Jews stood around them, they were waiting for their boat to come in. His wife Golde stood next to him shivering and holding Shprintze, their second youngest daughter's, hand. Bielke their youngest sat next to their bags. Originally they had, had a cow, and cart filled with all of their belongings, but since there was such a lack of money in their family they had to sell most of their things so they could buy their tickets for the boat to America.

Their daughters Tzeitel, Hodel and Chava were all married (or believed to be,) and so were not coming with them to America. Tzeitel their oldest had married a poor tailor named Motel and they, and their small child were trying to raise enough money to go to Boston Massachusetts and later join them in New York. Hodel the next oldest was off in Siberia somewhere with her fiancé, (or husband. They didn't know if they had been married yet,) Perchik, neither of whom they would probably ever see again because they didn't know where they were going nor that they had to leave Anatevka in the first place. Chava, the middle daughter and her husband Fyedka were moving to Cracow and would be writing to them when they had moved in with Uncle Abrum in Buffalo New York.

Golde's brother, Abrum had never been Tevye's favorite person, nor would he ever be. He reminded Tevye to much of Lazar-Wolf the butcher who had been intent on marrying Tzeitel.

Lazar-Wolf, had really been a nice man and Tevye had realized this just before they left Anatevka. But he would see him again at some point Tevye thought. I mean really, how far is Chicago, America from New York, America?

Golde was never really his favorite person either and it was her brother, Abrum. Even if she was his wife and he did love her she never really came in first place, in his heart. Golde, who was standing next to him suddenly, looked up at him almost like she knew he was thinking of her.

"Did you hear that Tevye?" she asked

"What?" he asked rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them

"I thought I heard… never mind." her voice trailed off and she looked away again

"What do you _think_ you heard?" he asked. He hated when she did that. When she thinks something and then she decides it doesn't matter any more.

"I thought I heard Hodel for a moment. But it couldn't be. She's in Siberia with Perchik."

It was quiet for a while, other than the people around them chattering. Then from a distance Tevye heard,

"Mama! Papa!" Tevye looked at Golde. He knew she had heard it to because she was looking around frantically. Bielke stood up and tried to look around but she was to short to see over the crowd of people, Shprintze started jumping up and down tugging on Tevye's jacket.

"Papa! I think I hear Hodel!"

"I do too!" Bielke cried joyfully

"Mama! Papa!" Tevye heard her voice even closer now.

"Papa! Lift me up! I can find her!" Shprintze said tugging on his jacket even harder. Tevye obliged.

"I see her!" she cried "It's Hodel! Hodel over here! We're here!" she screamed waving her arms frantically.

Hodel knew they were there she had seen them go through the gate.

"Mama! Papa!" she tried again. Then she heard

"It's Hodel! Hodel over here!" Hodel recognized her sister's voice. She spun around and saw Shprintze up on someone's shoulders (her father's no doubt.) Hodel shoved her way through the crowd. Finally reaching where Shprintze was. She ran through the last few people standing in her way nearly knocking an old woman off the dock entirely. Golde stood there with open arms crying. Tevye was still getting Shprintze off his shoulders. When her Mama had finally let go she ran into her Papa's waiting arms.

"Where's Perchik?" asked Bielke tugging at Hodel's coat

The month before Perchik had escaped from jail. He planned on finding Hodel and catching a boat for America but everything went wrong. That night he had gone to the inn where Hodel had been working, as a maid, and there was a troop of officers there. The same officers that had arrested him for speaking out. Hodel was just descending the stairs to go into the small bar when she hear screaming, sounds of flesh hitting flesh and a gun shot. She had come around the corner in time to see Perchik fall to the floor with a bullet in his heart. She quickly ran to his heaving form. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Hodel…" he gasped "Hodel…" then he breathed no more. His form had gone limp.

"You Bastards!" she screamed hysterically "YOU BASTARDS!"

But the officers only laughed and pushed her away. That was when she grabbed a bottle that was sitting on the bar and smashed it on a first officer's head. Blood ran through his hair. She stabbed a second in the stomach with the broken end she was still holding. She didn't realize that the officer who she at hit on the head had stood up and came behind her with a club. He hit her hard before falling to his death himself. She didn't wake up till the next morning, with a splitting headache. The inn keeper had come back to a bar with four lifeless forms lying on the floor. One an escaped convict, one his maid and two officers.

Hodel told them that Perchik had been found guilty and sentenced to death. She couldn't bare to retell the story of his true death. She would start a new life in America with her family and right now that's all that mattered. Just then people all around them started crying out in joy. The boat was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

After Fiddler Part 2

Tevye held Golde's shoulders while she vomited over the side of the ship. Just his luck, it was almost three weeks into the voyage and his wife was the only one that was still getting sea sick. Golde pushed herself up so she was standing straight. Tevye smiled and patted her back, accidentally making her vomit again. Just then the door opened from the below decks and Shprintze and Bielke stepped onto the deck carrying some dolls that they had made out of old cloths. Bielke ran up to Tevye.

"Papa, when's Mama going to be better?" she asked,

Tevye just opened his mouth when Hodel came up from the lower decks.

"Bielke, leave Mama be. She's not feeling well." she then walked over and grabbed Bielke's wrist and walked her over to the other side of the deck to join Shprintze. Tevye couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong.

Golde woke up sweating. She had just had a terrible nightmare. There had been blood everywhere, and Hodel, Perchik… her mind was swimming. She carefully got up, trying not to disturbed the others and headed for the stairs, that lead to the upper deck.

She stood by the rail trying to put things into place. Every dream had a meaning. She heard a creak and turned around. Hodel had followed her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Hodel. Hodel jumped. She had not expected her mother to be there.

"I uh… couldn't sleep. And you?" she asked.

"Me either." replied Golde with a half smile, leaning against the rail of the ship.

"Sea sickness?" asked Hodel

Golde shook her head. "Do you want to talk to me about something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, I need to talk to someone-" Hodel walked over and leaned over the rail to look at the water.

"Well?" asked Golde

"It's about Perchik…"

"Now Hodel, I know you liked Perchik but I think you can do better. You know, I never really liked him. Now-"

"Mama! That's not what I was going to say! And for your information I loved Perchik and-" her bottom lip started to tremble and within seconds she was sobbing uncontrollably. Golde then realized that what she had said had upset her and tried to comfort her. Hodel tried pull away, but Golde was stronger. She hugged her tightly until she had calmed down enough to speak. Golde loosened her grip. Hodel quickly broke away and began to run to the other rail.

"Hodel!" Golde yelled walking after her. Then seeing that Hodel wasn't planning on stopping, Golde screamed her name, picked up her skirts and ran after her. A sailor heard the commotion and came down from the crows nest. Hodel then jumped over the rail of the ship. Golde got there in just enough time to grab one of her wrists, nearly going over herself. The sailor seeing this ran over and helped Golde pull Hodel back onto the deck.

Hodel lay, sprawled out on the deck wailing. Golde kneeled, still heaving from the work it took to get Hodel back onboard. She held Hodel's hand and brushed a hair out of her face. The sailor stood a short distance away from them, watching the scene. Golde then started to cry and yelled at Hodel for scaring her.

"Would it be too much to ask you ladies to go to bed?" asked the sailor. Golde didn't answer, but stood up and helped Hodel to her feet. The sailor escorted them through the door and down the stairs to their room.

Tevye's family shared a rather small room together, with and elderly couple. Golde let Hodel through the door in front of her. She then turned around to close the door. Before doing so she thanked the sailor quietly. He nodded and left. She closed the door and sat down in the chair on their side of the room. Before dosing off in the chair she thought of what Hodel had said before her fit. She had said she loved Perchik, in _past_ tense. Could he already be dead? She then fell asleep.

Hodel lay next to Shprintze. She was glad she had been saved but she still felt as if she could not live without him…


	3. Chapter 3

After Fiddler Part 3

It has been about a week since Hodel's suicide attempt. Both Golde and Hodel had been careful to keep it from the others.

Golde was bored out of her mind. As were Shprintze and Bielke. Golde found herself, more than once, picking up one of Chava's old books that she had hid from Tevye, but since she wasn't very good at reading, she would soon get embarrassed with herself and put it down again. Some days Golde would sit in their small, shared room, with Shprintze and Bielke and knit for hours in silence.

Tevye, _on the other hand, _hadbefriended some other men on that ship, who had also been evicted from their homes. Tevye would sit in the ship's small bar, all day with them and then, stumble back to their room drunk. Golde didn't know how much more she could take.

Golde ran to the porthole in their room. She thought she had been over the seasickness, but apparently not. Tevye, who had a terrible hang over from the night before, got up from the bed and pulled Golde's veil, back behind her head so she wouldn't get vomit on it. When she was finished, she pulled her head back through the porthole. She turned around to look at Tevye. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was horrified at something.

"What is it?" asked Golde.

In reply Tevye pointed at her forehead. Confused she walked over to the mirror in the room. She could see nothing wrong, until she noticed some hair coming out from under her veil.

A while ago, almost a year now, just after Perchik had purposed to Hodel, in fact, she had started to grow her hair out. She had never liked that tradition and she knew tradition was changing so why not change with it?

"Why do I see hair?" asked Tevye dangerously, though quietly.

Golde continued to look at him, trying not to blink.

"Answer me Golde!" he yelled throwing a stool into the corner.

"I-" began Golde, scared now.

"I? I what? I am _abandoning_ Tradition! I am joining those horrible people who threw us out of Anatevka! I WHAT?" Tevye screamed drunkenly. He stomped toward her like an ogre. She backed up and found herself against a wall. Tears started to leak from her eyes.

"WELL?" yelled Tevye hysterically, "You are _abandoning_ Tradition!"

"I AM NOT ABANDONING TRADITION!" screamed Golde, suddenly angry.

"WHAT IS THIS THEN?" Tevye yelled pulling her veil even further back reveling more hair.

"TIMES ARE CHANGING! TRADITION IS CHANGING TEVYE!" she yelled back, pushing Tevye away from her. Tevye, still drunk came back towards her. He stared at her for a moment and then smacked her hard across the face. Golde yelped and fell to the floor. Tevye, realizing what he had done, walked over to the bed and sat down, holding his head in his hands. Golde carefully got up, holding the side of her face. She looked at Tevye, she was filled with both sadness and anger. She shook her head, quickly snatched her shawl from a hook, and ran out the door of their room.

"I'm sorry Golde I-" Tevye looked up and noticed that Golde had left. He fell back on the bed. "Golde…"

Golde finally stopped running when she got to the deck. Hodel looked up alarmed. She was sitting on the deck with Shprintze and Bielke. Hodel got up and walked, almost ran, to her mother.

"Mama, is there something wrong?" she asked.

Golde shook her head and said "Just don't let the girls go down to the room, your father is _unbelievably _drunk."

"Mama… your… hair?"

Golde then realized that her veil was halfway off her head. Embarrassed, she went back inside, Hodel close behind. Golde tried to fix it without a mirror. Hodel, seeing that her mother was having trouble, fixed it for her. She looked into her mother's eyes. Her eyes then drifted to the left side of Golde's face.

"Mama? Why is your face red?"

"What?" asked Golde alarmed.

"Mama, did Papa hit you?"

"Don't worry about it Hodel."

"But Mama-"

"Hodel," Golde reached out to Hodel and lightly brushed her check with her hand. "Don't get yourself into this. Yes? Good."

"But Mama… How long have you been growing your hair?" she asked, trying not to smile.

Golde smiled a little "_Don't worry _about it." she repeated,

patting the side of Hodel's face. Golde went back on deck, Hodel followed. It seemed brighter outside. Golde sat down with Shprintze and Bielke. Hodel began to walk towards them when she heard a fiddle being played. She turned around and found the fiddler sitting in the rigging. He was looking at Golde. She also looked at her mother. Golde hadn't noticed him.

"Mama! Look!" said Hodel pointing to the Fiddler

"What am I looking at?"


	4. Chapter 4

After Fiddler Part 4

The next day, Tevye got up and found that Golde wasn't there. He stumbled out of bed and walked up to the deck. It was so early that it was still dark outside. Golde was standing near the bow, looking at the water. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and turned around. Not wanting to talk with him she pulled away from him and started to walk to the door to the lower cabins.

"Golde, wait…" Tevye started to say.

She stopped but didn't turn around. He thought for a moment about what he could say. He felt terrible about hitting her, but what could he say?

"Golde I…" he started to say

"What Tevye?" Golde whispered, biting her lower lip.

Tevye walked toward her. As he did he nervously played with his prayer shawl. He looked down at it. He then realized what he must do. Tevye stepped in front of Golde.

"What?" she repeated, on the verge of tears.

"You are right." He said

Golde looked at him confused "Are you still drunk?" she asked

"No Golde." said Tevye, "You are right" he said again _God please forgive me for this…_ he thought and removed his prayer shawl. He dropped it on the deck. Golde looked at him for a moment. "Oh Tevye!" she whimpered and ran into his arms and hugged him. Tevye grasped his hand behind her back. _Thank You _he mouthed to the heavens. He then rubbed Golde's back trying to calm her down. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Once she had calmed down a bit he took her by the shoulders and pushed her away so he could look her in the face. She smiled at him. He stepped closer to her and kissed her on the check. A cry was then heard from the crows nest.

"Land ho!" Golde's mouth dropped open, they both ran back to the bow, hand in hand. In the distance they saw it to. They saw a woman of green, behind her a sunrise. They saw America.

"Tevye-" she was cut off by Tevye who kissed her.

Tevye and his family stepped onto the dock. They all held bags and immigration papers. Shprintze and Bielke were both jumping up and down talked, excitedly, to each other. The people on the dock started to move forward a little.

"Mama, how much longer is this going to take?" asked Shprintze looking up at her mother. It had been hours since they got off the ship and they were still on the dock. They were almost to the gate.

"It won't be much longer." said Golde looking down at Shprintze. The line moved forward again. They were at the gate now. The man at they gat counted the people he just let through. "We can take four more." he said loudly. He let Golde, Shprintze, Bielke and Hodel through but topped Tevye.

"I'm sorry sir but that's all we can take for now." the man said. Golde came up to him. "Please sir, he's my husband-"

"I'm sorry madam but we can't let any more through"

"Please!" she said desperately, clutching the mans coat. "I can't take care of my three girls alone!" He looked at her and then Tevye "Fine." he said "Just get away from me. I don't need any diseases." he let Tevye through. Golde let go of his coat offended. Tevye took her arm and they continued. Golde sighed seeing the line to get into the door of the building.

They finally reached the door by about noon. Time seemed to be passing so slowly. They stepped into the building. It was loud. Everyone was packed in. many were yelling over each other. There was a large pile of bags and luggage. Tevye pushed his way through to the pile, is family trailing close behind. They all added their bags to the pile. As Golde was setting her bag down she heard "Golde! Golde darling!" an old little woman pushed her way through the crowd and threw her arms around Golde. "Oh, it's so good to see you! You know, I never thought we would see each other again. I really didn't but here you are here I am here we are in America!" the old woman babbled

"Yente?" asked Golde her mouth dropping open, in amazement. She stepped back and indeed it was crazy old Yente the matchmaker.

"What happened to going to the holy land?" asked Golde

"Oh, that, you know how I told you my Arron came to me in my sleep and told me to go? Yes? Well I decided, when I was leaving Anatevka, after I said good bye to you of course, that why would I listen to Arron now when he was dead, when I didn't listen to him when he was alive? Well my Arron was never very bright and so I decided to go to the _new_ holy land America! And now here I am and here you are and your lovely family." concluded Yente, gesturing to the rest of them..

"It's good to see you again Yente" said Hodel, lying through her teeth, Shprintze and Bielke hiding behind her.

"It's good to see you to Chava," started Yente,

"It's Hodel Yente." said Hodel interrupting her. Yente who didn't notice her comment continued.

"And here are the little ones! Oh how they grow! Such jewels! And to bad they couldn't be matched with thoughs boys. They were both very learned you know! Ahh! And Tevye! How are you keeping?"

Tevye opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"Good Good. Do you mind if I tag along with you Golde? You know you were always my best friend! I remember thoughs evening when I would come over and we would talk our hearts out to each other… come to think of it, I did most of the talking, you were always the quiet one! You need to speak up sometimes Golde. Right? Of course right. Well lets get in line then shall we? Yes."

Hodel gave her mother and exasperated look behind Yente's back. Golde suppressed a giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

After Fiddler Part 5

Tevye, his family and Yente found themselves stuck on Ellis Island for several days. Though, this was lucky for most had to stay for months. They were finally called aside on the 14th day. They were all inspected and passed. The same day they were taken on a ferry to New York City.

Shprintze and Bielke jumped up and down joyfully. Golde yelled at them for acting so childish, though she was feeling excited herself. They had all passed. They were all Americans! She couldn't believe it. Tevye reached over and held her hand. She squeezed it. Yente was standing on the other side of Golde, complaining about something or other.

Hodel stepped off the ferry behind Yente. She couldn't believe her eyes! The buildings were so tall, she had to lean back to see the tops of them! There were hundreds of people walking through the city. A car drove past them on the street. A real car! Hodel had only ever seen pictures of them! She looked down at her sisters. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"This is the new holy land…" she heard Yente whisper to herself. Hodel smiled.

The car parked in front of them and the driver got out. Golde who had been talking to Tevye looked up and dropped her bags. Her mouth hung open.

"Abrum?" she asked, bewildered.

"Golde?" asked the driver equally surprised.

He jogged around the car and hugged Golde. Hodel then understood. The driver was Uncle Abrum. They stepped away from each other.

"I really can't believe how long it's been since I last saw you." he said looking her over.

"And Tevye! Good to see you again! I hope you've taken good care of my little sister." he said smiling and shaking hands with Tevye. "and this must be Hodel." he said looking down at Shprintze. She shook her head.

"No I'm Shprintze." she said curtsying to him

"Of course." he replied with a mock bow.

"Actually," said Golde coming around to stand next to Hodel, "This is my daughter Hodel." she said smiling at her brother.

"Oh my goodness!" he said looking up. "How they grow! I would have never guessed! You know, the last time I saw you, I could hold you in one arm." He said. "Well then," he continued, "Who's the squirt?"

"I'm not a squirt!" said Bielke, crossing her arms.

"Of course not." said Abrum smiling "You must be…" he thought for a moment, "Chava?"

"No! I'm Bielke!"

"I see." he said still smiling.

"Abrum, this is Yente. She's-" Golde was cut off.

"Tired." concluded Yente.

"A pleasure I'm sure." Abrum said nodding to Yente. "Well lets not stand around babbling. We have seven hours in the car ahead of us." said Abrum he opened a back door for the women, he and Tevye loaded the bags in the back, and they both got in the front of the car.

"So how exactly did you get enough money to buy a car?" asked Golde from the back seat.

"Exactly?" asked Abrum

"Exactly." said Golde sternly.

"Well I didn't actually buy it…" said Abrum. Yente gasped

"I won it." he said.

"How?" asked Golde before Yente could even open her mouth.

"Well I usually play poker with my friends in our local bar on Friday nights." started Abrum, "So, this one night I'm in there and this new guy walks over and challenges me. So we start to get into the game and I'm not doin' to good. So the guy says if I win the next round he'd give me his new car. Well I had to play didn't I? So, you won't believe this, I got a full house!"

"A what?" asked Golde slightly annoyed

"It's the best hand you can get in a card game." explained Abrum. "Plus," added Abrum "The idiot threw in his wallet!"

"I wish I had your luck." mumbled Tevye.

"Stop that!" Golde yelled at Shprintze and Bielke who were rolling the window up and down

"Oh, let them have some fun." said Abrum.

Golde rolled her eyes.

Abrum parked the car. "Here we are." he said. Abrum's house was huge. Apparently he had come into a great deal of money from these poker games.

"Now I have a small family living with me at the moment. It's young man his pregnant wife and their small child." Golde nodded. They all tramped in. Abrum showed them three bedrooms. One Tevye and Golde would share with one large bed in it. The second would be for Shprintze and Bielke, with two smaller beds and the third would be shared by Hodel and Yente. It also had two smaller beds. Abrum took Golde aside from unpacking and told her he would like her to meet the young couple. He took her down the stairs and through three different hallways until the reached a door that was connected to the house only by the hallway. Abrum pushed open the door. It looked like a small shop. On a table stood a sewing machine. It immediately reminded Golde of Model's. A women stood at the other end of the room looking out a window. She was heavy with child. The woman turned around and Golde screamed. It was Tzeitel. Golde ran to her daughter.

"What's going on?" Golde heard a mans voice, from a back room. Model came through the door carrying their baby boy, Terkel. Model was so surprised to see Golde hugging Tzeitel he nearly dropped the baby. Golde let go of Tzeitel and hugged Motel as well, and cooed at Terkel who giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

After Fiddler Part 6

Golde was overjoyed that Tzeitel and Motel were there but it only made her miss Chava even more. The next day Golde tried to write a letter to Chava. Now she really wished she learned to read and write. She had Tzeitel help her. It still wasn't well written, so she asked Tevye to write for her, since he went to school.

_Dear Chava,_

_We have finally gotten to America. Yente is also with us. Tzeitel and Motel got to Uncle Abrum's home before us. She is with child. We are all well and we miss you very much. Please join us soon._

_Your Mama,_

_Golde_

That night they celebrated Sabbath. It seemed to quiet, which was strange, because Yente was with them. After the Sabbath Golde went up to her, and Tevye's, room. She opened the drawer that she had put Chava's book in. The title read _Treasure Island _though she didn't realize it. She tried to pronounce it. She sat on the bed for almost an hour, trying to read just the title.

Tevye walked into the bedroom. Golde quickly tried to hide the book behind her back, but Tevye had already seen it. He sat down next to her on the bed and took the book out of her hand.

"You are reading?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Yes…"

"_Treasure Island_?"

"What?" she asked confused

"That's the title." he said smiling.

Golde felt like an idiot. She could have figured that out. She started to cry.

Tevye tried to comfort her a bit.

"Would you like me to read you some of it?" he asked her.

She looked up surprised. She hadn't expected he would offer to read it to her. Her curiosity to over and she nodded, yes.

"_Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey and the rest of these gentlemen,_" he started "_have asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island…_"

After a while they both fell asleep. Golde leaning against Tevye. Tevye, the book in his hand.

Tevye had been looking for work everywhere. After about a month Tevye found work at a small farm.

Tevye tried to read Golde a few pages of _Treasure Island _a night. He knew she liked it very much. Sometimes she would manage to read a sentence or two ahead of him, and he knew that when he said she had read it correctly she was overjoyed with herself.

Golde sat next to Tevye on their bed. They were both slumped against the pillows.

"_The captain had been struck dead by thundering apoplexy._" Tevye read.

"Tevye what is apoplexy?" Golde asked him

"I have no idea." he said smiling at her.

She laughed. He hadn't heard her laugh in so long. It felt good to heard her laugh again.

"Continuing… _It is a curious thing to understand, for I had certainly never liked the man, though of late I had began to pity him, but as soon as I saw he was dead, I burst into a flood of tears. It was the second death I had know, and the sorrow of the first was still fresh in my heart._" said Tevye concluding the chapter. "I think that's enough for tonight." he said starting to close the book.

"Tevye, please start chapter four." Golde pleaded holding the book open.

"Why don't you read to me?" he asked smirking

"Let me see the book." she challenged. He handed it to her. She looked at the book, squinted at the page for a moment and read slowly and cautiously "_I lost no time, off_-no _of course, in telling my mother all that I knew_… is that right?"

"That's very good!" said Tevye pleasantly surprised.

Over the next week of so Golde's reading improved even more. One morning Bielke went out to get the mail and found a letter from Chava. She quickly gave it to her mother. Golde opened it frantically.

"What does it say Mama?" asked Shprintze Golde began to read, as well as she could.

_Dear Mama,_

_It's so good to hear from you. I am glad you are in America. Fyedka and I will be joining you there soon. We will be getting our tickets next week. I can't believe Tzeitel is having another baby so soon! Speaking of the subject, I have some news for you and Papa, we are also expecting a baby! I cannot wait to see you all. Give my best wishes to everyone._

_Love,_

_Chava_


	7. Chapter 7

After Fiddler Part 7

Golde, Yente, and Tzeitel sat at the kitchen table discussing names for the baby. It was one of thoughs days, when the weather was bad and Tevye was out working. Model was getting a lot of business in the small tailor shop he had set up in the back of Abrum's house, so he was busy. Shprintze and Bielke, who were still getting used to the house, ran through different hallways, exploring every inch of the place.

"What's wrong with the name Tolya?" Yente asked slightly annoyed

"Wouldn't that be a bit confusing?" asked Golde "Terkel and Tolya?"

"Ha! You want to here a confusing story? I'll tell you. When I was a young girl, I had some nabors. The father's name was Alixsy, the Mother was Alisis, and their two boys were Alisi, and Alix."

Golde rolled her eyes, she had heard this story several times before. "How about Luka? If you had been a boy Tzeitel, that is what your name would be." Golde told Tzeitel, giving her a small hug.

"Luka's a nice name but I don't know. Maybe Avel?" suggested Tzeitel. Golde shook her head. "I knew a drunk named Avel. I hated the man."

"What about girl's names?" asked Yente.

"Larissa." said Golde. Your father chose Bielke's name but if I had chosen, it would have been Larissa.

"If I had children, if I had a girl, her name would be Szara. But you know as I said before I think you should name the baby Yente. You know I won't be here much longer and well…" Yente pretended to cry. Golde and Tzeitel sighed at the same time.

It was early morning. Golde was brushing out her hair. It was nearly shoulder length now. She had just gotten up, and so she was still in her nightdress. Tevye was sitting up it bed, sleepily watching her brush her hair. Golde finished brushing her hair and walked to the closet to get some cloths out. She set them on a chair, then walked over to the bed.

"Tevye," she whispered in his ear, "come now, it's time to get up." he nodded sleepily, a boyish smile playing around his face. Golde turned to walk away from the bed, when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the bed. She was annoyed for a moment and then laughed at him, playfully pulling at his beard. After a few moments she shooed him out of bed and out the door so she could change. She was about to put her head veil on when she heard a scream from downstairs.

"Mama! Mama! Come quick!" she heard Bielke yell from downstairs. Golde dropped her veil, whipped open the door and ran down the stairs. Bielke was jumping up and down, she then saw her mother, she looked at her confused because Golde, not only wasn't wearing a veil but had rather long hair.

"What is it?" Golde asked Bielke out of breath

"Come look!" said Shprintze looking out a window. Golde walked over and in the dark she could make out two figures, a man and a woman walking toward the house. The reached the front door and Golde heard a knock. She told Shprintze and Bielke to stay where the were and walked briskly down the hall. She cautiously opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked peering through the crack.

"Mama?" the woman asked surprised

"Chava!" Golde threw open the door and embraced her daughter, (as much as she could because of the large bulk in Chava's dress.) when Golde let go of Chava she shook hands with Fyedka, whom was standing behind Chava.

"Mama… you have hair?" asked Chava a bit confused. Golde then remembered she wasn't wearing her veil. She invited them in. As Chava stepped through the door, Tevye reached the last step on the staircase. (He only reached there now because he had gotten dressed first.)

"Papa?"

Tevye held out his arms to her. Chava ran into his arms they stood there for a while hugging. Chava was sobbing into the front of his shirt. Golde herself was crying tears of joy. Fyedka stood behind Golde. Shprintze and Bielke peaked around the corner.

"Chava!" the cried together joyfully and ran to her. They all hugged. Yente who had woken up because of the commotion, came down the stairs in her nightgown. She then saw Fyedka in his best uniform, screamed and ran back up the stairs. They all tried not to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

After Fiddler Part 8

Everyone was running around the house like crazy. Tzeitel was in labor. Shprintze, Bielke, Motel, Fyedka and Tevye were all shooed out of the backroom by Yente and Golde. The five of them sat tensely waiting in Motel's sewing room. It was quiet for several minutes. Then crying was heard from the bedroom. Chava stuck her head out the door.

"It's a boy!" she said excitedly, Motel stood up. Chava closed the door and he sat down again.

"Two boys?" he mumbled to himself.

"Mazeltov!" said Fyedka

The all looked at him surprised.

"Did I pronounce it incorrectly?" he asked inquiring to their surprised faces.

They decided to name the baby Fyodor, which means the gift of god. Golde carried him out once he was cleaned up. Tevye held his second grandson. Just his luck, he was blessed with five daughters and so far all his daughters children were boys. _Why am I cursed? _he thought to himself.

Hodel didn't know how much more she could take of Yente. It was enough having her in for an hour to talk with Mama but sharing a room with her was a completely different story. Yente would sit in there for hours, while Hodel was trying to sleep and go on about pain and suffering and Arron and who know what else.

One night Hodel went into their room and was completely confused. Yente was already in bed. No greeting for Hodel, no complaining just Yente being quite.

"Are you feeling alright Yente?" Hodel asked, detecting something wrong

"I'm fine." replied Yente.

Now Hodel was alarmed. No continuing conversation? No complaining? Just 'I'm fine'?

"Are you sure?" Hodel asked

Yente just nodded.

Hodel backed out of the room and walked briskly down the hall.

Golde and Tzeitel were sitting in Tevye and Golde's bedroom with the baby when Hodel burst through the door. She explained to her mother that Yente was acting strangely. Golde got up and walked down the hall to Hodel and Yente's room. She quietly stepped into the room, trying not to startle the old woman.

"Yente?" she asked quietly

"Yes?" asked Yente in reply sitting up

"Are you feeling well?" Golde asked, also noticing the change in character

"Well-"started Yente looking past Golde

Golde turned around and saw Hodel and Tzeitel leaning in the doorway. She quickly closed the door.

"You were saying?" she asked sitting down on the bed next to Yente.

"Well" started Yente again. "tradition seems to be changing…" her voice trailed off.

"Yes?" Golde asked trying to get her to continue.

"You know…" she started again "I never thought your daughter's marriage would last with that skinny tailor, especially without a matchmaker" she said gesturing to herself,

"Yes?" Golde asked again

"But it seems to have held strong…" Yente said staring off out the window

Golde then realized what was going on.

"Who is it?" asked Golde

"What?" Yente asked her confused

"Who is it?" asked Golde again.

Yente cocked her head.

"Who is it that you love?" asked Golde smiling slightly

"I- Well- Your brother… Abrum…" Yente said, a guilty look playing around her face

Golde couldn't believe her ears. She thought about it a moment. It could be a good match. Abrum was fairly lonely… they were about the same age, give or take a few years…

Bielke warmed her hands and picked up the wood she had been collecting. She stood in the middle of the woods, surrounded by snow. The woods were quite a ways from Uncle Abrum's house but they were out of firewood. She didn't understand why Mama had sent her without her older sister, Shprintze. The did everything together. Bielke suddenly felt lonely and started to hurry a bit more. As she started to pick up a very hansom looking branch she heard music, a fiddler? In the woods? She turned about but couldn't spot the player anywhere. A little scared now, she grabbed the wood and started to run. After a while she felt tired. She couldn't run anymore, so she set down the wood and flopped onto a stump. She could still hear the music she stood up. As she, a great gust of wind came and blew off her veil. She chased it a ways. Then she heard the music again she stopped and slowly turned around. Not ten feet from her she saw what looked like the mere shadow of a fiddler. No fiddler. Just his shadow. She turned and ran, she forgot her veil, and firewood. She just wanted to make it back to Uncle Abrum's. when she finally reached his front door she was panting. She banged on the door until her mother opened it. She ran into her mama's arms. She never wanted to break out of that hug.


	9. Chapter 9

After Fiddler Part 9

Golde glanced over at Tevye as she put her head veil on. He had been terribly sick for the past week. She couldn't let him go to work that day. She carefully walked out of the bedroom, grabbing her shawl as she went.

The cold wind whipped Golde's face as she walked up the road. She could see the Irish family's house, it was just up the hill. With every step she felt colder. Golde wrapped her shawl tighter around her. It reminded her of the day they had to leave Anatevka.

Golde knocked on the door of the house. It was larger than Abrum's! after a few moments a woman came to the door, she was finely dressed, in velvets and silks.

"How may I help you?" she asked, pleasantly smiling. She had a very thick Irish accent.

"I'm Tevye's wife," said Golde hesitantly had she gone to the right house?

"Oh of course, come in" said the woman stepping aside allowing Golde to pass. "So why're you here?" she asked

"Well," started Golde "Tevye is feeling very ill. I came to tell you or whoever he works for that he couldn't come today."

"That would be my husband." said the woman. "I'm Morgan by the way." she said, nodding to Golde

"I'm Golde." she replied smiling, though still feeling fairly uncomfortable.

"Well, come into the parlor and have a cup of tea. As long as there's no rush." the woman said, gesturing to a door down the hall. Golde shyly nodded and the Morgan lead her to the parlor. It was quite grand. The walls were white with gold, painted vines.

"So," said Morgan pouring a cup of tea for Golde and herself " how long have you 'and your family been here?"

"Almost a month now." said Golde wringing her hands nervously

"I see, where'd you come from?" asked Morgan curiously, sitting down and sipping her tea.

"Anatevka, Russia"

"So I'm guessin' your related to Mr. Abrum some how." said Morgan

"He's my brother." said Golde playing with her wedding band

"We always invite him to our Christmas ball but be always turns us down." said Morgan beginning to drift off subject.

"We're Jewish." said Golde confused

"Aye but you have your big holiday then so it's in the spirit of the season." Golde shrugged, looking at the floor.

"Perhaps you and your 'usband would like to come this year." said Morgan smiling and reaching across the table to touch Golde's hand

"I don't know…"

"Please?" said Morgan pouting at Golde

"Well-"

"Good. It's on the eve of Christmas. It's fairly formal so don' be afraid to dress up a bit. Perhaps you can even get that grouch of a brother of yours to come to and bring your family." said Morgan.

Golde nervously smiled. "I should be going. My daughters will be wondering where I went." said Golde standing, Morgan nodded.

" Have a good day then and tell Tevye to get well soon."

"I will. Said Golde smiling and opening the door.

Tevye was extremely angry with Golde. He knew he wasn't fit to go to work but they needed the money. The sooner they got away from Abrum the better. Plus Golde kept speaking of this Christmas ball that they were to attend. What happened when she had gone over to the McGee's?

Golde finished ironing her Sabbath gown. The ball was that night. Abrum had refused to go, but everyone else was extremely excited. Shprintze and Bielke were already dressed in their best dresses. Chava and Fyedka would be meeting the rest of the family there. Yente was staying with Abrum.

Golde looked out the window. They were told to be there near sundown and it was almost sunset. Golde finished ironing and went to her room with her dress. She quickly put it on and put her hair up in a tight bun. She was just pulling her pearl necklace out of a drawer when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said quietly.

Tevye entered. He was also wearing his Sabbath wear.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked her

"I was just putting on my pearls." she said smiling.

Tevye walked over and took them from her.

"Allow me." he said holding them up.

Golde turned around and Tevye brought the pearls over her head and fastened them behind her neck.

"Thank you Tevye." she said, turning around and smiling at him.

They both exited the room arm in arm.


	10. Chapter 10

After Fiddler Part 10

Tevye and his family walked up the road to the McGee's home. There was a large crowd of people, all vibrantly dressed, in the front yard. As Tevye and Golde walked through the front gate the chatting seemed to quiet. They were the only people dressed in black. Golde squeezed Tevye's hand uneasily. After a few moments they reached the door and Morgan greeted them. After some chatting she lead them to the ball room. There was a large band to the left of the door. Even more people waltzed around the room. Some men stood on the left side of the room and several women on the right. Tevye smiled, took Golde's hand and started to walk to the dance floor, Golde uneasily followed. Hodel took Shprintze and Bielke

to the left side of the room where the women were.

Shprintze looked around excitedly. She had never been to a large party before, come to think of it she had never been in a house this big before either. The band finished playing a song and everyone clapped. One of the fiddlers stood up and placed his fiddle in it's case. He looked like he was about Shprintze's age, maybe a year or two older, he had red hair, much like the color of Morgan's. The boy looked up and noticed her and smiled. Shprintze then realized that she had been staring at him and looked away. When she looked back up he was making his way in her direction. The band had started again and they were playing an upbeat song. He stepped in front of her, he was a bit taller so she had to look up to see his eyes. They were a light green color.

"Hello," he said "My name is Patrick, I don't believe I've seen you here before, what's your name?" he had a thick Irish accent.

"My name's Shprintze." she answered meekly

"Would you like to have a dance Miss Shprintze?" he asked gesturing to the dance floor and holding out his hand.

"I don't know…" she said looking over at Hodel and Bielke who were watching their parents dance.

"Please?" he asked smiling

"Alright" she said taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

Shprintze had never really danced before, though it seemed easy enough. Patrick showed her the step pattern and she picked it up fast enough. The song ended and everyone clapped again.

"It's a bit warm in here." said Shprintze, overheated from the dancing

"Would you like to go in the garden for a moment?" Patrick asked "It's much cooler out there."

"I- well- alright." she said, uneasily

Golde and Tevye clumsily stumbled over the dance floor, neither of them had ever been taught these kinds of dances. It was fun for them anyway. They laughed at their own and each other's mistakes.

(They were having so much fun they never notices their daughter dancing with the Irish boy.) A song ended and they all clapped. (They never noticed Shprintze and Patrick leaving for the garden.) A slower song started up. Tevye smiled and bowed, mocking the other gentlemen in the room, Golde chuckled and curtsied. Tevye awkwardly took her hand and placed his other hand on her waist. They began to dance.

Patrick and Shprintze slowly walked down the garden path.

"Not to be to forward but how old would you be?" Patrick asked her.

"I'm thirteen, maybe fourteen now." said Shprintze thinking hard

"You don't know?" he asked confused

"I've lost count. And you?"

"I'm fifteen." he said proudly

It was quiet for a while, as they continued walking,

"So why do you wear all black? Has someone in your family died recently?" he asked

"No! This is traditional Sabbath wear. They're the finest cloths I have."

"I'm sorry." he said awkwardly, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"That's alright." she said looking at the ground.

It was quiet again as they walked.

"Which way do you want to go?" he asked as they reached a fork in the path

Shprintze looked up. Both ways were surrounded by bushes and were fairly dark. She decided to go down the left fork. Patrick smiled at this. They continued in silence. They reached the end of the bushes and reached a small area with a frozen pond in the middle. On the other side of the pond there was a small arch, which the path lead through. They both walked around the side of the pond. Patrick stopped under the arch. Over the arch there was a plant strung up by red thread that had white berries hanging from it.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Shprintze

"You know how you mentioned tradition before?" asked Patrick smiling

"Yes."

"Well we have a tradition too."

"And what's that?" asked Shprintze

"Well," started Patrick stepping closer to her "It is tradition that when a girl and boy stand under mistletoe they… kiss." he said

Shprintze looked up and then understood what he was saying.

Patrick bent his knees a little so he was a better height for Shprintze and kissed her tenderly on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Hodel walked down the road back to Uncle Abrum's house with Shprintze and Bielke. Her mother had asked her to bring them home and put them to bed. As they stepped into the yard Hodel heard a fiddle being played she turned about but saw no one. Bielke started to back toward the front door. Shprintze just stood her ground waiting for Hodel.

"Shprintze, do you see him?" Hodel asked still looking about for the fiddler

"Who?" asked Shprintze a bit dreamily

"The fiddler, don't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Shprintze asked frustrated.

Hodel turned around to look at her little sisters and spotted the fiddler, on Uncle Abrum's roof, sitting next to the chimney.

"Look on the roof Shprintze!" Hodel said pointing

"What? I don't see anything!"

It must be past midnight when Golde and Tevye stumbled into the house. They had both had a bit to drink and everything was a blur. Golde almost never drank but when she did it was a sight. They both fell drunkenly onto the bed together.

Golde awoke the next morning with a terrible hangover. Tevye had one also but it wasn't nearly as bad. She had a splitting headache. Hodel and Bielke were acting strange and they kept talking about a fiddler. Shprintze _on the other hand _was very quiet. She hardly spoke at all.

Motel walked with Shprintze up the road to the woods. They were going to get firewood and Golde didn't want Shprintze going alone. Motel was the only person not doing something at the time so he volunteered. Shprintze was much quieter than usual. She usually talked non stop from dawn till dusk.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked her as they walked up the road.

Shprintze shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked

She shook her head again

"What is it?"

"I walked back from the party with Hodel and Bielke last night." she started

"Yes?"

"When we reached the house, they acted as though… they were listening for something and they were both looking around when I asked what was going on they spoke of a fiddler but I heard nothing"

"That's very odd." said Motel thinking hard of a way to explain this but he couldn't think of anything. Come to think of it, he remembered Hodel mentioning something about a fiddler she had seen on the ship to America.

That night, as Motel was getting into bed with Tzeitel he mentioned the story to her. She agreed that it was strange.

"I remember a saying that Mama had told me when I was a baby," she told him "It was that 'the villagers of Anatevka are much like a fiddler on the roof, trying to scratch out a pleasant simple tune, without breaking his neck.' perhaps the fiddler's from Anatevka." she said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Golde felt a bit sick to her stomach but she hadn't the slightest idea why. She had also been very tired lately. Although this could be from her headaches. It had been several weeks since the party. And she hadn't felt his terrible since the hangover. Tevye was back to work Golde often went to the McGee's home to chat with Morgan for she hadn't much else to do. All she could do was wait for Tevye to have saved enough money to get out of her brother's house and get a home of their own.

Shprintze had been much perkier of late. She skipped through the house and sang as she did chores. She couldn't be happier. Although no one knew why. Shprintze had kept the mistletoe kiss to herself. She knew if the news leaked out to her father she would be doomed. He still wasn't on full speaking terms with Chava and tried to keep away from Fyedka.

Bielke was much different from Shprintze. She hid in her room. And spoke of the fiddler haunting her dreams. Hodel also spoke of this but wasn't nearly as scared. Hodel was still rather quiet and was dressed for mourning. Most of what she thought of was of Perchik.

Golde, who still wasn't feeling well, decided to visit Morgan. Perhaps she had a cure, or at the very least an explanation for this sickness.

Snow blew into Golde's face. The weather hadn't been wonderful of late. Almost every day it snowed, of rained. She sky was rather dark. Golde rapped her shawl tighter around her.

Morgan looked out her window and saw Golde approaching the house. She was due for a visit. It had been a good three or four days. She quickly set down the embroidery she had been doing and walked to the front door just as Golde knocked. They both greeted each other warmly and Morgan welcomed her in.

They both walked into the sitting room and Golde started to explain that she was not feeling well of late. Morgan poured tea into her and Golde's cups and sat down. Golde explained some of the symptoms. Morgan thought for a moment before she asked.

"Golde, not to be to forward but have you missed a bleeding?" Golde nearly spit out her tea.

"What?" she asked coughing a little.

"Have you missed a bleeding. I'm serious." said Morgan looking her in the eye.

Golde though for a moment. She hadn't really been keeping track lately because she had been so busy. Though come to think of it, it had been a while. She must have missed one.

Morgan didn't have to wait for an answer. She saw it in Golde's expression.

"Golde" she said, reaching across the table and patting her hand, "I think your with child." Golde's eyes looked as if they could pop out of her head and land in the tea cup. Golde thought of the notion for a moment it was preposterous. How could someone her age be with child. She would be fifty in just a few years. But then again. She hadn't felt like this since she was carrying Bielke. It only made since.

Golde stepped through the door of her brother's house. There was no one in sight.

"Hello?" she called through the house

A door opened upstairs and Motel appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Thank God you're here. He said running down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"What is it? What's going on?" she asked.

"Chava's in labor."

Golde didn't need to hear another word she flew up the stairs, with Motel at her heels. It didn't take long to figure out what room Chava was in because Bielke was standing in front of the door with Shprintze. Golde quickly walked through the door, shooed Fyedka out and slammed the door in his, Motel and Bielke's faces after telling Shprintze to go and run for Tevye.

Shprintze ran down the road. The cold air burned her throat. She had just reached the Morgan's yard when she saw Patrick come around from the side of the house. He waved to her and smiled. "Shprintze how are you? What's wrong?" he asked seeing her worried face.

"Where's my father?" she asked quickly

"I think he's in the barn why?"

"My sister Chava is in labor."

"Come quickly." he said grabbing her hand and running toward the barn behind the house.

Tevye brushed the horse's mane. He suddenly felt a bit lonely remembering his horse in Anatevka. Bad leg or not he had been a hard worker and a good friend. He was just setting the brush down when the barn door flew open and Shprintze ran inside, followed by that boy.

"Papa!" she said gasping for air,

"What is it?" he asked

"Chava's in labor."

As soon as Tevye heard that he jumped up, through the brush down and quickly as he could left the barn.

Shprintze sat down on the stool Tevye had just been sitting on and clutched her throat. It hurt to breath. She had been running since her mother had told her to fetch Papa and the cold air burned. Patrick saw this.

"Why don't you come back to the house with me? You can get a glass of water and rest for a moment. Shprintze shook her head.

"My family needs me." she said, her voice cracking

"At least have some water before you go, and allow me to escort you home." she nodded and stood up. Patrick took her hand and they both made their was out of the barn.


	13. Chapter 13

Tevye had reached the house just in time to hear a baby's cry from upstairs. Chava and Fyedka had named their son Dimitri. Tevye still hadn't entirely made up with Chava yet, but he gave both her and Fyedka a Mozaltov and held the baby. Golde, he noticed was acting a bit strange around the baby. He pulled her aside in all the excitement for a moment.

"Is there anything wrong my wife?" he asked her

She shook her head. "No nothing's wrong, but-"

"Good, good." he said waving his hand and walking out of the room

Golde took a deep breath. How was she going to tell him she was with child? Just then she looked over and saw Shprintze slipping into the room. Golde walked over to her.

"Where have you been?" she asked quietly.

"I-uh tripped on the way back so it took a bit longer…"

Golde could tell she was lying but didn't want to spoil this moment for Chava and the others and so let it alone.

As Golde was getting ready for bed that night she decided that she would tell Tevye. Tevye had just climbed into bed. Golde walked over to the bed.

"Tevye,"

"Mmh" he said opening an eye.

"Tevye,"

"What?"

"Tevye, I have something important to tell you."

"Then out with it. As the good book says-"

"Oh, never mind your good book Tevye."

"Well then what is it?" he asked sitting up

Golde sat down on the bed.

"Tevye, I-" she hesitated for a moment, "I think I'm with child."

"You think?"

"I am with child Tevye." she said wringing her hands.

Tevye sat there stunned for a moment.

"How…" he asked quietly

"I think you know _exactly _how Tevye." she said looking up from her hands.

Tevye smiled a little at her joke.

"Believe me Tevye, I'm just as surprised as you are."

"This is good." said Tevye suddenly smiling more

"What?" asked Golde, thinking she misheard him

"This is good. This is wonderful. I'll finally have a son." he said

"Tevye you don't know that it will be-"

"Oh I know. This one has to be a boy."

"May I remind you Tevye that's exactly what you said about Bielke, and Shprintze before her, and Chava before her."

"This one _will_ be a boy." he replied.

"Whatever you say." she said rolling her eyes and climbing into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next month Golde slowly grew larger and was vomiting often. Morgan visited most days, not wanting Golde to go out in the cold. Golde protested but Morgan won. Patrick would sometimes come over with Morgan, to visit with Shprintze.

Motel walked down the road with Bielke and Hodel. They were sent out to get firewood. The supply had been lower than ever. Now they were walked back to the house, carrying armloads of wood. They had just reached the gate when Hodel and Bielke stopped in their tracks.

"What is it?" Motel asked also stopping.

At that moment Bielke dropped the wood she had been carrying.

Motel knew it must be the fiddler but he couldn't see it.

Bielke listened to the music he played. It was a lovely traditional Hebrew song. He finished and smiled at her.

Bielke took a few steps closer to the gate.

"Bielke," said Hodel uneasily,

Motel looked around. He couldn't see anything. Why were Hodel and Bielke acting so strange.

The Fiddler finished his tune. He smiled down at Bielke.

"Your music is very nice." she said looking up at him trying not to blink.

Who was Bielke talking to? Motel heard nothing.

"What music?" he asked confused,

Hodel quieted him.

The Fiddler reached into the pocket of his vest and took something out. He motioned for Bielke to hold out her hand. She did so, her hand trembling a little. He placed a small wooden dreidel into it. She looked at it for a moment before recognizing it. It had been her dreidel that they had sold to buy tickets for the boat. Her father had hand carved it for her.

"Thank you." she said smiling at the Fiddler. He nodded.

The wind began to blow hard. It felt like a storm was coming.

The fiddler seemed to blow away like sand in the wind. Bielke turned and ran back to Hodel and Motel.

Motel looked up just as he heard thunder. It began to downpour. He motioned for them to follow him inside.

Golde sat on the couch reading _Treasure Island _like she did most days. She was nearly finished now. She had just finished the chapter she had been reading when the house shook. A thunder storm in January? Just as she was about to pick up her book again Abrum came into the sitting room.

"Still reading that old book?" he asked sitting down next to her and smiling.

"I rather like it." she replied elbowing his arm.

He smiled at his little sister. She was still so full of life. He was a little over fifteen years older than her. "besides," she continued "what else can I do." she asked motioning to the growing bulge under her dress.

"Well put." he replied fishing in his pockets. After a moment he took out a cigar and a box of matches. He lit it and puffed on it smartly.

"Since when have you smoked?" Golde asked him

"Since about a week of being in America." he said fishing in his pockets again.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked as he pulled out a deck of cards

"Why should I? It's not that important." he replied opening the cards "That's not why I came to talk to you though." He said fishing in his pockets once again. "I needed your womanly opinion." he said pulling out a small box

Golde smirked. "Well then?" she said sitting up and setting the book on the table.

"Well," he started "I've grown fond of this friend of yours, Yente over the time she's been here and I know she feels the same way, and I'm in need of a match…"

"You've always been in need of a match." Golde interjected

"Yes, and I've decided-"

"Your going to ask her to marry!" Golde guessed grinning.

"Yes." he replied sheepishly

"That's wonderful." she said hugging her brother. "when will you ask her?"

"Probably tomorrow, but only if you think she'll like the ring I've gotten her." he said opening the box. Golde gapped. The ring was huge. She was so stunned by it's beauty she didn't know what to say and when she found her words she started to choke on cigar smoke.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Golde tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having a strange dream. Grandmother Tzeitel kept floating in and out of it and it was all a blur. Just then one of her flailing arms smacked Tevye in the face. He mumbled for a moment trying to figure out what was going on. It was quit unusual for Golde to move about like this. Then Golde's eyes popped open. She felt as it… something… or someone was standing right at the foot of the bed. She sat bolt upright.

"What are you doing here?" she asked it in Hebrew. It seemed as if a wind just blew through the room and swept it away.

"Golde?" asked Tevye putting his hand on her shoulder,

Then she fell back into the pillows asleep.

"Golde?" asked Tevye, worried now, shaking her.

"Tevye!" she said waking up frightened.

"What's going- Golde?" she had just pulled herself out of bed. " Where are you going?" he asked as Golde pulled on some house shoes.

"I need to check on everyone." she said.

Tevye rolled out of bed. He wasn't about to let her start walking around the house, in the dark alone, especially since she was acting so strange.

They quietly walked down the hall. Golde stuck her head in each door for a moment, withdrew it and continued to the next room when the only room left was Abrum's. His was the only bedroom downstairs. Tevye stood at the top of the stairs while Golde walked down the stairs, up the hall and to the door. She knocked softly.

"Abrum?" she whispered through the door.

No answer.

"Dear Brother?" she whispered louder

Still no answer.

"I'm coming in." she whispered and turned the knob.

She set the candle she had been carrying on his nightstand. Abrum lay in the bed. The room had an eerie feel about it. All Golde could hear was her own breathing.

"Abrum?" she said quietly.

He still didn't answer. He didn't even stir.

She shook him.

"Abrum?!" she said desperately, tears starting to pour from her eyes. She fell across his body weeping. Tevye hearing her had come down the stairs. He looked in the door and knew what was wrong. He knew what Golde's dream had meant without her explaining one bit of it. But they had been to late to save Abrum. His soul had already parted from this world.

The funeral was held about a week later. Golde didn't have the heart to tell Yente that he was going to ask her to wed. It was only the McGee's' and the family that attended the funeral, not including his old bar buddies. The house was much quieter without Abrum around. Although the house no longer smelt of cigar smoke, which Golde was grateful for. When cleaning out Abrum's bedroom, Golde had found a short will. Abrum had left the house "to his wonderful little sister" and his car to "her husband, may he use it well." Golde had warned Tevye to read the manual before using it.

Yente kept to her room and didn't speak much to anyone for a change. Although, when Hodel had past the room she could have sworn she heard her muttering to herself about how uncaring she had been about Aaron's death.


	16. Chapter 16

Hodel rolled over in the bed. She couldn't sleep. All she could think of was Perchik and Uncle Abrum and all the terrible things that had been happening of late. Hodel rolled out of bed. She needed to get some fresh air. Carefully making sure not to wake Yente, Hodel put on some cloths and shoes. She slipped a house key into her pocket and walked out of the room. Hodel tip-toed down the hall and to the staircase. The house was eerily quiet. She went down the stairs quickly and walked out the door. The cold fresh air felt nice. Hodel set out down the road. As she was walking, she passed the tavern. There was a small sign in the window that said _Monday night, Women's night_. Hodel thought for a moment. It was Monday night, and she had nothing better to do. Why not have drink? She hardly ever had alcohol but she did like women's nigh, thought Hodel as she walked through the door. The only other women in there were a couple older women huddled in the back corner. There was a large group of men sitting at the bar. All of them probably in their late twenties or early thirties. Hodel walked over to the bar and sat down, leaving an empty seat between her and the men. She ordered a drink and sat there staring at her hands thinking again, of Perchik. One of the men walked over and sat in the empty seat. He looked at her for a moment. Hodel was still looking at her hands."Hello." he said to her in a thick Russian looked up at him. He had a clean shaven face. His hair was a dark chestnut color and it seemed to shine in the light, it stuck up in several places. He had soft brown eyes and a warm smile."Hello." she said back looking away."You are also from Russia?" he asked her inquiring to her accent."Yes.""You are Jewish?""Yes." she said looking away."I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.""You didn't." she replied."You are very brave to come in here alone." he said to her."I don't believe so." she said as the bartender walked over and handed her, her drink."Another vodka Vladimir?" he asked the man that had been talking to Hodel"Please." he replied nodding."Your name is Vladimir?""Yes. And what is you name?""My name is Hodel.""Not to be to forward, but where did you live in Russia Hodel?""Anatevka but I don't see how it matters now.""Oh no…" Hodel heard him breath to himself."What?" she asked curious now."My troop," he started, "Is from Anatevka.""Your troop? Then what are you doing in America?" she asked sipping her drink."We jumped ship- well that is we started work on a ship to get here free and leave." Hodel set her glass down and looked at Vladimir in the looked back."Wait… I knew I've seen you before!" he exclaimed "You're that girl that tried to jump off the ship!"Hodel's mouth dropped open. She was dumbfounded. "How-?" "I was the sailor that helped pull you back on board!"Vladimir and Hodel talked for about an hour or so, until another man in his group walked over."Vladimir, don't you think it's about time you got back to the inn before you over do it?" he asked."Misha, I can take care of myself.""Vlad, as leader of this troop I order you to go back.""We aren't in Russia anymore Misha, you are no longer leader." that was when Misha noticed Hodel."Excuse me miss, but Vlad really must be going.""Oh, sit down Misha." Vlad said rolled his eyes but gave in, only if he could sit there and monitor Vlad so he wouldn't have to much to was a little taller than Vlad. He had a dark goatee and brown, almost black eyes. He was also very muscular. After a while Vladimir agreed that he probably shouldn't have any more to drink so he bid them good night and left, stumbling as he walked out of the tavern. Misha shook his head as Vlad left. It was quiet for bit while they sipped at their drinks. Misha looked over his glass of vodka at Hodel. After a while he cleared his throat."You know, Miss Hodel, you are a very good looking girl.""Thank you." She said smiling a little."You are also very intelligent, and out spoken. I like that." he said smirking. "I'm sure it would be unsafe for you to go home without and escort. All those drunk men out in the alley, why don't you let me bring you home?"Hodel thought about it for a moment. Perhaps it would be best. But then again she just met him, though he seemed nice enough. Why not?"Alright." she said standing up and wrapping her shawl around held out his arm and she took it. They both walked out the door and up the back road. They were just going through the side alley when Misha pulled her aside and pushed her against a wall."What-" started Hodel, but Misha covered her mouth. Then he pushed himself against her. She tried to scream but he stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth. Then he started to lift her skirts. There was nothing she could do to stop him. Tears poured down her checks.

Misha ran out of the alley and up the street, leaving Hodel, laying on the ground, her cloths askew. After a moment she shakily stood up. The sun was starting to rise. She picked up her shawl from the ground, wrapped it tightly around herself and ran up the road to the house. She stepped inside. Everyone must still be sleeping. She stumbled up the stairs and to her and Yente's room. She fell against the closed door, tears pouring from her eyes once more. She had been so foolish to trust him. Just then she realized she must have woken Yente. She carefully walked into the room, Yente, seemed to be sleeping. In fact it didn't llok like she had moved since Hodel had left last night. Hodel took a step closer. She wasn't moving at all. Hodel shook her shoulder. "Yente?" Nothing."Yente?" she shook her harder. Hodel turned Yente so she was laying on her back. Her eyes were open. And there were streaks down her face from tears. Hodel screamed and ran to the door, yelling down the hall. Golde burst out of her room from one end of the hall and Motel from the other end.

A small funeral was held for Yente. Before anyone had gotten her body out of the house, Golde slipped the ring Abrum had showed her on Yente's cold finger. Perhaps they could be together on the other side.


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

About a month had past since the funeral. Golde was getting bigger and bigger, though she wasn't the only one. Hodel had decided not to tell her mother what had happened with Misha, because they had enough problems but she couldn't hide it much longer… As soon as Vladimir heard what had happened, he had come to the house to apologize for leaving her alone with him. Of course this wasn't his fault but he felt bad all the same.

Morgan and Patrick were visiting even more frequently than before because Golde's due date was drawing closer and closer and Morgan didn't want her to go out in the cold. Patrick wasn't visiting Golde though. He would come and he and Shprintze would go out into the woods and walk, or if it was poor weather, Patrick would sketch her inside, because it turned out he enjoyed drawing.

Tevye, when he wasn't working at the McGee's was teaching Terkil, Tzeitel's son, the holy book and how to read. Tzeitel would often sit with them, nursing Luka, and listening to the lesson.

Chava and Fyedka were still getting used to having a baby. So Golde and Tzeitel would often help them with Dimitri.

Bielke would often sit with little Dimitri and spin her new found dreidel for him. He would laugh and gurgle. She was in a fairly good mood considering all the things that had been happening.

Hodel walked into the sitting room. Golde was sitting there like always reading her book.

"Mama?" Hodel said

Golde looked up from her book.

"Hodel." she said smiling. "What is it?" she asked seeing the worry in Hodel's face.

Hodel sat down next to her mother.

It took about a half hour to explain the whole thing. Golde hugged Hodel to her.

"My baby's having a baby." she whispered. After a while she asked "How am I going to tell your father?"

Shprintze walked down the street with Patrick. I was rather sunny out and it wasn't bitter cold o they had decided to go for a walk together.

"Shprintze," Patrick said stopping near the edge of the woods

"Yes Patrick?" she asked stopping too,

"I've been meaning to tell you, that well," he said scratching the back of his head "I like you."

"I like you too." she said smiling.

"I mean I really like you Shprintze."

She looked at him confused.

"Shprintze, I love you. I want you to be my wife one day." he said taking her hand.

"But Patrick, you know as well as I that it wouldn't work." she said

"That's why I'm going to talk to your father. This evening, about converting."

"What does that mean?"

"Converting? To change religion."

Shprintze then understood. "You would do that… for me?" she asked smiling up at him.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"Tevye?" Patrick stepped into the barn.

"Ahh, Patrick, I was just about to leave. Sabbath you know. Or maybe you don't… What is it?" Tevye asked

"Well, I've been thinking about it and well…"

"Yes, yes out with it.""

"Do you think I could spend the Sabbath with you and your family?"

"Well… you are welcome but I don't think you'll understand much and-"

"Tevye, the reason I ask is because… I would like to convert. To become Jewish."

Tevye was a bit shocked for a moment.

"Well… umm… we had best be going so we can get there before sundown." said Tevye, clapping Patrick on the back.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Patrick, after that spent every Sabbath with them, (without his parents knowing.) Patrick, soon joined Terkil in his lessons.

Morgan came over one afternoon, like usual. Not minutes after she stepped through the door Golde went into labor. She was quickly moved into the bedroom and Bielke was sent to get Morgan's chambermaid.

Golde's screams of agony rang through the house. Tevye sat outside the door. He wanted more than anything to go in and comfort Golde but he remembered the day Tzeitel had been born. He shuttered thinking back on the scene. A bit later, a baby's cry was heard. Tzeitel poked her head out of the room.

"It's a girl." she said quietly and slipping back in.

Tevye sighed. Another girl? How was this possible?

Suddenly Golde started screaming again. Tevye jumped to his feet and knocked rapidly on the door. Morgan opened it this time

"It's twins." She said slamming the door again.

"_Twins?" _Tevye asked himself. Maybe he would at last had a son.

After a while the screaming and crying subsided and Morgan opened the door. "You can come in now." she said quietly.

Tevye stepped inside. Golde was sitting up in bed, holding one of the babies, Hodel was standing near the window, holding the other. Golde smiled weakly at him.

"Both girls?" he asked

Golde nodded her smile dropping. Tevye sat down at the end of the bed. Golde touched his shoulder. Hodel came over with the other baby and gave it to Tevye. He looked down and his daughter. She squirmed a little in his arm. Somehow it made him smile.

Shprintze skipped down the road toward the McGee's house. Patrick had had violin lessons that day so he hadn't come over with his mother that morning. She was just passing the tavern when a man stepped out of the shadows.

"Why hello little girl." he said smiling at her. He had a nice face. Dark brown eyes and a perky half smile, that was framed by a black goatee.

"Hello." she said nodding to him and staring on her way again.

"Where are you off to on this cold spring day?" he asked following her.

"I don't see how it matters." she said walking a little faster.

"I suppose you're right. I was only wondering." he said

"If you must know, I'm going to a friends house just up the road and over the hill." she told him.

"Wouldn't it be faster to go through the back alley?" he asked, gesturing toward the alley he had been standing in. Shprintze thought about it for a moment. She just wanted to get away from him. Perhaps if she just went that way he would leave her alone.

"I suppose you're right. Thank you." she said, walking past him and into the alley. It was a dead end.

Patrick walked briskly up the road. After being shut in the house all day, he wanted nothing more than to see Shprintze and walk with her. He turned a corner and something caught his eye. It was a kerchief, much like the one Shprintze wore, laying in the mud at the end of the alley. He picked it up. It was Shprintze's. He looked around. Shprintze wouldn't have just left it in the mud. She must be somewhere near by. Then something else caught his eye. Shprintze's boot, just barely peeking out of the shadows of the alley. He took a step closer and realized she was laying on the ground. Her skirts pulled up and several other particles of clothing laying on the ground of the alley. She was unconscious. He quickly fixed her skirts and wrapped her shawl, that had been laying on the ground next to her, around her shoulders and picked her up, running as fast as her could to her house.

Shprintze awoke a while later on the sofa. Hodel dabbed at her forehead with a damp cloth. Shprintze groaned.

"How are you feeling?" Hodel asked her

"Terrible." Shprintze replied.

"What happened?" she asked wetting the cloth again in a bucket on the floor. Everything was a daze to Shprintze. She thought.

"There was a man…" she started.

It took a while to tell the whole story to Hodel but it was done.

"Do you remember anything about the man?" Hodel asked her

"He had a goatee. A black goatee." Shprintze said.

Hodel jumped up.

"Misha… I'll be right back." she said and hurried up the stairs.

Hodel explained the whole story to her mother. Golde then past on the story to Tevye. Tevye upon hearing this found Abrum's shotgun that night.

"Tevye!" Golde cried running after her husband. "You can't do this. You need to remember, we are in America now."

"I won't kill him." he said calmly to her.

"What are you going to do?" Golde asked worried

"I'm going to put the fear of god into him." he replied

"Just be careful Tevye." she said

"Where's Misha?" Tevye asked the bartender, as he walked through the door, shotgun in hand. The bartender had his back turned to Tevye but gestured toward the back table, where a group of men were sitting. He walked casually of to the table.

"Misha?" he asked, one of the men looked up from his drink. He had a black goatee. It must be him.

"Are you armed?" Tevye asked him calmly

"No." Misha replied.

"Good. Lets, you and I have a little chat outside." said Tevye, bringing up his shotgun. Misha shrugged and got up out of the booth.

Tevye took Misha outside to the back alley. There he knocked him down to the ground and pointed his shotgun at him.

"I swear, if you _ever_ touch another hair on one of my daughter's heads I will kill you, with this very shotgun. Understand?"

Misha nodded his head.

"Good." said Tevye. And with that he flipped the gun around and hit Misha where it counts.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Vladimir had been visiting Hodel a lot to make sure her and her sisters were safe. Vladimir was a good friend of Misha's but he didn't want Hodel or her family to be hurt either.

It had been about a week since Tevye's little chat with Misha and Misha just kept puzzling and puzzling over it. _How could and old __**Jewish **__man even think of speaking to him like that?_ Misha sat in the tavern at a table by himself. Vladimir came over and sat next to him.

"Cigarette?" Vlad offered.

Misha took one. Vlad pulled out a full box of matches.

"Why do you have so many matches?" Misha asked.

"They come in handy…" Vlad replied smiling and rolling his eyes.

"I don't know if you should be trusted with those." Misha said taking the box. Suddenly he got an idea. He stood up quickly, and made his way toward the door.

"Where are you going with my matches?!" cried Vlad, sprinting after Misha and the matches.

Golde put the twins in their crib. They had decided to name then Tibel and Rebecca. Tibel after Tevye's mother and Rebecca after Golde's mother.

Soon after everyone went to bed. The house was quiet.

Hodel rolled over in her bed. She had been moved down do Uncle Abrum's old room downstairs. And a crib had been put in her old room for the new babies.

"Misha you can't do this!" Vladimir yelled, running after Misha.

Misha only laughed in reply as he reached Hodel's house. He pulled out several matches and lit them all at once. He punch in the closest window and threw the flaming matches inside. Just then Vladimir caught up with him. He punched he straight on in the face. They began to fight fiercely. Then the flames began to climb through the room. The fire was spreading fast. They heard a woman's shrieks from inside. The flames were now covering this side of the house. Then Misha punched in Vlad's nose. Blood spurted out and Vlad fell to the ground. Then, just as suddenly as he was down, he was back on his feet. Misha, not expecting this stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then Vlad launched himself at Misha and threw him into the flames. Misha screamed as the flames engulfed him.

Vlad then threw himself into the flaming house. He saw a couple with a baby that was running towards the door. Then he heard banging. But as he listened the banging began to grow slower and slower. He looked around. There was a door nearby. Smoke was pouring out from underneath it. Vlad launched himself at the door. It took three tries to break through. He coughed from the smoke in the room. As it started to clear he looked about and saw Hodel on the floor, unconscious. The smoke burned as he inhaled it through his broken nose. He quickly bent down and picked up Hodel and ran out of the room with her, just as the ceiling collapsed in her bedroom. He ran through the flames and out the open door to the yard. No sooner had he reached it he collapsed. His face was covered in blood from his broken nose. His form had gone limp. Tzeitel, who was already out of the house, ran to Hodel. Just as she bent down to see if Hodel was breathing, Golde ran out of the house, carrying one of the babies, Tevye, coming close behind with the other. Then moments later Shprintze ran out of the house, grasping Bielke's hand. Just as Chava and Fyedka were coming around the side of the house with Dimitri, Golde let out a shriek of horror. She hugged baby Rebecca close to her.

The fire was eventually put out, with help from the McGee's. Hodel awoke a while later on the McGee's sofa. They were to stay with them for a while.

There was a small funeral held for little Rebecca, who had inhaled to much smoke.

There was also a funeral held for Vladimir. His friends refused to come because they thought him a traitor for killing Misha and saving Hodel.

After the funerals Tevye and Motel took the car, which had somehow survived the fire, and set out to find a new job and home. They came back a little over a week later, explaining that they had found a town by the name of _Rivermouth_ in New Hampshire, where Tevye had gotten employment as a fisherman. They were to leave the next day.

Patrick quickly pulled his clothes out of his closet and threw them in a bag. His father, Mr. McGee, passed the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked his son

"With them." replied Patrick, picking up a book and putting it in his bag.

"Oh no you're not. Why would you anyway?"

"Because I love her and you can't stop me."

"Who?"

"Shprintze." he said, standing his ground.

"No. I forbid you from going. Do you hear me boy?!" he yelled at his son.

Patrick just stood there, defiantly.

Mr. McGee stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Patrick wasn't worried until he heard the click of the lock. He went to the door and tried to pull it open, but it was useless.

Patrick lay awake in bed that night. He had left his bag packed at the end of his bed and his clothes on. Suddenly he heard a click and his mother, Morgan opened the door.

"Go." she said.

Patrick didn't need to be told twice.

"Just be quiet." she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

He grabbed his bag. Walking past his mother and into the hall. Then he turned around and hugged her, knowing this would probably be the last time they would meet.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear.

That morning, at dawn they all packed into the car. Morgan stood in the doorway and watched them drive off. Golde looked out the back window and waved sadly to Morgan. She waved back, with a tearful smile. They both knew everything was about to change.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

After Moving to Rivermouth, Tevye went to work on a fishing boat, where Patrick soon joined him. Motel opened a new tailor shop, which Terkil eventually took over.

They also sold the car so they could afford to buy a new house.

Tibel, the surviving twin, was subject to an arranged marriage. She married a learned Jewish boy when she was nineteen. She had five daughters with him and they later moved to Anatevka, where their parents had grown up.

Bielke married a wealthy Jewish man, who she loved very dearly and had three children with him. She lived to be eighty-six when she died of old age.

Shprintze married Patrick on her seventeenth birthday. They had two children. Their names? Fyodor and Morgan. Patrick died at the age of thirty when he fell off the fishing boat he was working on and drown. Shprintze who was devastated jumped off a bridge, no more than a week later, and drown herself.

Chava died at twenty-eight in childbirth. After her death Fyedka grew much closer to the rest of the family. He then died when he was fifty-six due to illness.

Hodel had a girl, who she named Yente. Later she moved back to Anatevka with Tibel. Hodel never remarried and lived to be ninety-one.

Motel and Tzeitel had seven more children, only two of them were girls. Motel died when he was forty-two from pneumonia. After his death Tzeitel hired herself out as a servant and helped in the tailor shop. She lived to be seventy-two.

Golde never finished reading _Treasure Island _and died in childbirth at the age of forty-nine, having a boy. The child didn't survive either. After Golde's death Tevye was devastated. He lived to be fifty-seven, when one day he fell asleep in his armchair. He had a dream. Grandmother Tzeitel came to him.

"Golde is waiting for you." she said to him. She offered a hand to him and she walked him up, into the heavens.

He died happy in his _big tell house, _in the middle of Rivermouth, his geese squawking away in the yard.


End file.
